Collin
by Luu1225
Summary: Oliver a llegado a Sweet Amoris, atrae las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros tras su "única" presentación, además de llevar consigo una expresión sombría así como una actitud que llama la atención de todos, sobre todo... de Alexy. Quien no importa como, intentará acercarse a él y descubrir a cualquier costo lo que atormenta a su nuevo compañero. [AlexyxOc]
**Prologo**

Collin murió hace 12 años, ella era mi hermana gemela, a quien cada día extraño más y más. El tiempo no se detuvo por su perdida, aunque mamá enfermo por un tiempo, se recupero de forma lenta… pero segura.

Papá procuro eso, además de traer a nuestra abuela materna a vivir con nosotros, ella es sumamente amable y paciente, muy diferente a mi abuela paterna. Quien es todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, eso es lo de menos.

Hoy entro a un nuevo colegio, lo investigue por internet, tiene buenas críticas por parte de los padres de familia que ya tienen a sus hijos inscritos desde el primer año, yo entro en el segundo ya que mi padre fue transferido a otra ciudad, en la que ahora nos hemos instalado. No me siento triste de dejar la escuela, lo que me afecta es dejar el lugar donde ella y yo nacimos, el parque donde jugamos, donde yacen todos nuestros recuerdos juntos.

—Empieza a desempacar, cariño— dijo mi madre, después me deposito un beso en la cabeza antes de salir de mi nueva habitación.

Una vez que salió cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté en la cama, pensando una y otra vez en la cantidad de recuerdos que dejaba atrás estos me abatían una y otra vez.

Me levante de la cama y fui al closet, rebusque por varios minutos en las cajas que mi padre había acomodado en lo más profundo de este, hasta que encontré la caja que quería. En cuanto la tome en mis manos comencé abrirla sacando varias fotografías, papeles y… una sudadera.

La acerque a mi pecho, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y deje que gruesos ríos de lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y terminaran su camino en el piso incluso algunas se colaron en la prenda que seguía apegando a mí.

— _Oliver…_

 **[…]**

La noche paso en un parpadeo no fue sorpresa que no pudiera dormir, hoy sería el día en el que conocería mi nuevo instituto y por supuesto, a mis compañeros. Como si mi cuerpo fuese de plomo, me levante de la cama y me vestí con las primeras prendas que vi a mi alcance en el closet. Una sudadera roja, un par de jeans de mezclilla y por ultimo sus zapatillas, salí de la habitación en el camino a la entrada tome mi mochila del perchero, coloque la única asa a mí alrededor y finalmente salí, pero me detuve cuando la voz de mi abuela me detuvo.

— ¿No desayunaras? — me pregunto acercándose hasta a mí.

No respondí, solo negué con la cabeza y volví la vista hacia ella.

—Tu mamá aun sigue dormida aunque quería despedirte en tu primer día de clases, los nuevos medicamentos tuvieron un fuerte efecto en ella.

—Está bien— contesté, haciendo uno de los mechones de mi cabello hacia atrás, estaba creciendo más rápido que de costumbre, pensé. —Bueno, nos vemos, nana—

Antes de irme, me acerque y le deposite un beso en la mejilla, después salí corriendo en dirección al transporte público en el camino me coloque los audífonos, reproduje la primera pista de mi lista de reproducción.

"Pillowtalk" no era una mala canción para comenzar la mañana, pensé.

No tarde en tomar el transporte, pagué el pasaje y me mantuve de pie en este, observé en el camino las calles que este fue pasando, la música hizo el transcurso del viaje más corto.

Diez minutos exactos le tomo al autobús llegar al instituto.

Baje del autobús y fui a la entrada del inmenso edificio, sin perder más el tiempo entre a lo que sería mi nuevo colegio… _Sweet Amoris._

 **[…]**

¿Qué les parece?  
Hace tiempo me dije a mi misma, debo practicar el escribir en primera persona.  
Así que por fin decidí hacerlo,  
además de que obtuve ayuda de mi pareja para poder escribirlo por fin.  
Será un fic corto, 6 o 5 capítulos tal vez, veré como se desarrollan las cosas.  
Ojala les parezca interesante, si es así, voten y comenten~


End file.
